Titans truth or dare
by PurpleXRaven
Summary: Titans play truth or dare! couples BBXRae and RobXStar. M for sexual dares and truths and language! Hope you like! also if you have any T or D in mind just private message me it and i might use it! please rate and review! -
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal Saturday for the titans. they were all bored and didnt know what to do.

Robin, the leader, was listening to VERY loud music.

Cyborg, the robotic team mate, was playing COD 2. "YEAH YOU DEAD NOW MOTHER FU-"

starfire, the pretty alien, was eating...i honestly don't know what it is but its brown and lumpy soo...

and Raven was reading an ancient book from Azerath.

and lastly, beast boy, the green changeling, was looking for something that all the titans could do to beat the boredom.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" the changeling yelled.

"Dear lord" raven said rolling her eyes

"ohhh i wanna play!" cyborg said. "this little kid on here wont stop being a douche!" cyborg says with anger

"i will play after i finish the eating" starfire says while throwing so much mustard on the "food" you cant even see it. and with one big gulp it was gone.

"sure, iv been listening to the same song over and over again"

everyone was now on the couch looking at raven who was by the kitchen reading and noticed the stares.

"what?" raven says

"come friend raven, we will play the dares and truths together." starfire says smiling

"yea, rae! come on! you know you wanna." beast boy says with one eyebrow up, and winking at her

"fine" she says annoyed. "but i wont play for long, i have to finish my book"

"fine, fine as long as you can play" beast boy said happy that his crush will play with him.

oh and this will be M for sexual content and language so if you don't like that shit than don't read :)

and yes now ik how to add chapters so it will be a better looking story ^.^

oh and if you have any dares or truths that you wnt me to do i can do them just private message me some :)

and couples will be BBXRae and RobXStar.

please rate and review! ^/^


	2. Chapter 2: Bee and the app!

Authors note: ages:

robin:20

starfire: 20

cyborg:25

Beast-boy :23

Raven:22

Bee: 23

"ok guys ready to play." beast boy said happily

out of no where Bee came in.

Hey yall, whatchyadoin?

"were about to play truth or dare Bee." cyborg said to his girl friend hoping shed like to play.

Ohh, you know what. i just got this new truth or dare app on my Bphone! can i play and we can use this app? there are setting to easy normal or dirty!" Bee said excitingly.

"sure" robin said

"ohhh can we play the setting of dirtiness!?" starfire asked innocently not knowing what it meant.

"umm star, i dont think thats a go-"

"SURE!" cyborg said totally interrupting robin.

"ok but ima worn yall, its REALLY dirty, right tin man?

"HELL YEAH IT IS, SEXY TOO!" cyborg said blushing, excitingly and near to a boner already.

"ok but yall HAVE to do the dares and answer the truths got it?!

everyone agreed except raven who was nervous. yes she had over come her emotions and can do whatever she pleases with out blowing something up, but she didnt feel like being sexually with ayone...at the moment ;P

"come on rae, its just for fun" beast boy said giving her a reassuring smile.

raven finaly agreedto it and knew that she was gonna get dirty tonight.

ok the next chapter WILL be the dares I PROMISE im just trying to get enough ideas cause i want this one to be the best one i writ soplease rate and review.

LOVE LOVE ^-^


	3. Chapter 3: robin and cyborgs turn!

Bee put the phone down and added all of their names into the game than set the setting to dirty and super dirty. Bee was VERY excited for this game.

"alright yall, ready to play?" Bee asks.

"Yea" everyone says

"Ok than. lets begin!" Bee pushes the red start button on her phone and the names go on.

the dot landed on robin.

"ok robin, truth or dare?" Bee asks

"truth" robin says smartly.

"Pussy" cyborg says

"ok, do you like it nice and slow or rough and hard?" Bee asks reading the truth question.

"What the fuck?! what kinda question is that?!" robin asks very embarrassed.

"come on man, just answer." "nice and slow" cyborg says in a sweet voice "or rough and hard" cyborg says deep voiced.

"..nice and slow..." robin said mumbling and blushing like crazy

"knew he was a pussy" cyborg said.

"its ok friend robin, I like the nice and slow as well" star said

"really?!" robin said excitingly

"YES! i love to run slowly and nicely!" star said excitingly as well

robin was as disappointed as ever and everyone couldn't stop laughing.

"Alright, lets see who's next!"

Bee pushed the next button and the names went rolling again.

the dot landed on cyborg.

"alright babe, truth or dare?" Bee asked

"DARE! cause i aint no pussy!" cyborg yelled and looked at robin

"metal ass" Robin whispers to himself

"ok heres the dare." Bee says.

"Take a picture of Bees cleavage- shirt on"

"thats easy as fuck!" he shouts because hes done it before (Wink Wink)

cyborg runs to get his camera and takes a pic of Bees cleavage.

"done and done" cyborg says happily

"Damn" beastboy says wishing he got that dare but instead of bee, raven

"ALRIGHT LETS CONTINUE!" robin says waiting to do something "fun" with star.

ok ima end it here and continue later cause i gotta think of more truths and dares.

RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE! ^.^


	4. Chapter 4: BBXRae lovin! sexy time baby

"ALRIGHT LETS CONTINUE!" Robin says waiting to do something "fun" with starfire.

"Alright, don't get your thong in a knot" Bee said sarcastically

she pushed the next button and the name started rolling again.

the dot landed on beast boys name.

"DARE!" he says ready for anything!

"ok beast boy, your dare is to message ravens breasts until she orgasms!" Bee said laughing

Raven couldn't stop blushing but yet wanted beast boy to do it so badly.

" um dudes i dont think rae wants that!" beast boy said nervously feeling like he wanted to puke. of course he wanted to do it but he didnt know if raven wanted it to happen.

"I-Its ok. Y-You can do it" raven stutters while blushing red hot

"Really?" beast boy asks couriously and surprised and of course excited

"y-yes.. but hurry up before i change my mind"

beast boy plunged to ravens breasts and gave them a nice gental squeeze. than he messaged it between his fingures. raven moaned in pleasure. beast boy wanted to moan as well but thought it would ruin the moment. raven hadnt had an orgasm yet so beast boy decided to play around alittle. beastboy jumped on top of her, pinned her down and said "dont make me go animal" (no one could hear that except her) raven got so aroused she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a very hot wet kiss. they were battling with there tongues, while this was going on beast boy was messaging her breast roughly and nice and decided to like at her breast. that right there ended his dare. and he was pretty damn happy. and so was raven. and the rest of the gang cause they enjoyed what seemed to be almost porn.

sorry gotta end it here cause it was just to arousing lol. and the next one im sure will be girls. so get ready for some hot shit! lol and sorry for the people who read this looking for some masturbation time and didnt think that between raven and beast boywas hot wet and or sexy enough for them but go look for lemons for that crap. anyway thanxs for reading and i know its short. ill try to make the next chapter LOOONG! bye bye LOVE YA! ^-^


	5. Chapter 5: MORE SEXY FUN! and final XD

after Beast boys dare was over he got off of raven and raven set up next to him. and both still VERY happy about what they just did.

"alrighty than lets continue" Bee said trying to get raven and beastboy "doing it" out of her head.

Bee pushes the "next" button on the phone and the names go rolling again.

the dot lands on Bees name.

"FINALLY! Ok i choose truth."

"ok baby." cyborg says " do you go down while having sex?" cyborg said already knowing the answer (wink wink)

"yes, yes i do" Bee said not embarrassed at all

"ok lets keep going" Bee pushes the button

the dot lands on starfire.

"YAY! dare please"

"your dare is to flip a coin. heads you take off something, tails robin takes off something."

starfire finds a coin in her skirt packet and flips the coin.

it lands on heads.

"Damn, what should i take off" star asks the group

beast boy whispered in ravens ear, "lets make robin disappointed"

raven happily agreed.

"how about your bra, or shirt or parties?" raven said teasing robin

"Or your sock!" beast boy said happily "

"but i am not wearing bra nor panties and im cold. i guess my sock" star said taking off sock

Robin had a hard boner in his pants when he heard she was commando.

"ok NEXT!"

the dot lands on ravens name

"dare" raven said plain but secretly excited.

"make out with anyone of your choice until one of you gets tired."

robin was pointing a himself

cyborg was winking at raven

and beast boy transformed into a cute kitten and got on her lap, than transformed back to normal

Raven jumped on to beast boy and had a full on sexy make out secession once again.

they mafe out for about 10 min. beast boy had a hard boner because of the tension and raven was stroking his full erect penise

ravens breasts were hard as ever. and she wanted it now

they finally got tired after 15 to 20 min of making out and stopped.

"that was fun" raven said out of breathe

"Hell yea" beast boy said also out of breathe

after an hour of playing truth or dare everyone was used to the embarrassment and just did the dare and answered the truth.

"truth or dare bee"

"truth"

"whats the nastiest thing you've done in bed?"

"blow job" bee explains

"give or receive?" raven asked jokingly

"both" bee said winking at her

"alright raven, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"describe beast boys bed personality using 3 words"

"hot sexy animal" raven said winking at beast boy

beast boy just licked his lips in delight.

"beast boy, truth or dare?

"Dare"

"Wear something pink and take off everything else"

beast boy took off everything and put on some pink boxers

"star, truth or dare"

"truth"

"whats your thoughts on anal play?"

"What is anal? star asked

"can friend raven demonstrate on friend robin?"

Beast boy got jealous and looked at raven

"well i can but i don't want to" raven said smiling at beast boy

"What about friend beast boy?"

"umm i can but i dont think i want to in front of everyone"

"i bet they have a youtube video on it" bee said running to the computer

The others followed and searched. there indeed was a video on it. and they showed starfire.

"it looks fun. and i know why friend raven wants to do anal with friend beast boy." starfire said winking at raven

raven just winked back and kissed beast boy on the cheek.

after awhile it was 3 am in the morning and everyone was tired of it and went to bed. well everyone except beast boy and raven.

wanna finish that orgasm dare? raven said seductively to beast boy

"Hell yeah i do!" they ran to ravens room and had more fun than they did during truth or dare.

alright so that was fun :) lol first M story i wrote and second story i wrote YAY! anyway if you have any ideas or want me to wright about something i can do that just message me and ill tell you if i can do that or not :P

RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
